Cuidando la casa
by Murakami95
Summary: - ¿Tuviste muchos problemas? Pregunto juguetona contemplando las pequeñas ojeras en el rostro de su querido esposo. -No tienes una idea. Sonrió besando su frente, realmente esa pregunta estaba de más cuando ella sabía perfectamente la respuesta solo con ver su rostro.


One-shot

Cuidando la casa

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que Sasuke había regresado a la villa, al parecer finalmente había obtenido unas largas vacaciones o al menos eso es lo que le había comentado a su esposa. Suspiro resinado mirando el jardín desde el pasillo que dirigía su vista a su patio trasero

´-Ese usuratonhachi (inútil/perdedor) me obligo a regresar a la villa sin dar explicaciones y cuando finalmente lo tuve de frente me dijo que estaba en arresto domiciliario por cuatro semanas sin excusa´. Recordó molesto el Uchiha contemplando el pequeño estanque situado del lado izquierdo de su terreno.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de té?

Pregunto una tranquila voz su lado depositando una bandeja con una taza y un plato de dangos. Desde que Sasuke había anunciado esas pequeñas "vacaciones" Sakura había mantenido una sonrisa constante de oreja a oreja, hacía mucho que no habían tenido una visita tan larga y eso que ya había pasado bastante desde que habían reconstruido la residencia Uchiha.

-Me gusta como se ve el jardín, me recuerda a mi casa de niño.

Comento Sasuke tomando la taza en su mano. Realmente Sakura estaba orgullosa de su hogar, después de un tiempo la residencia había obtenido una vista muy hermosa con un estilo japonés tradicional acompañado de un patio lo suficientemente grande para llevar sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

-Me alegro que te guste, Sarada dijo que así le resultaba más cómodo entrenar.

Rio al contemplar la similitud de ella con su padre, Sasuke la mira unos momentos y sonrió comprendiendo a que se refería su esposa.

\- ¿Dónde están?

-Sarada tuvo entrenamiento matutino así que se fue muy temprano y el pequeño aun duerme.

Habían pasado dos años desde que Sasuke había tenido su última visita "larga" a la aldea y eso basto para que la pequeña Sarada que ahora tenía trece años reafirmara la respuesta de su padre "-porque te tenemos Sarada-". Ella incluso llego a pensar que el Uchiha lo hizo a propósito para que no quedara la menor duda del amor que le tenía a su madre pues no tardo demasiado en anunciar que Sakura estaba esperando a su hermanito.

\- ¿Mamá?

Se escuchó una voz infantil al final del pasillo. El más pequeño de los Uchiha estaba próximo a su tercer cumpleaños y como era común en dicha familia había demostrado tener un don excepcional para las artes ninjas, así como nacer con un parecido notable con su padre inclusive, se podría confundir una de sus fotos con la de Sasuke de pequeño, con aquellos ojos negros al igual que su cabello y tez clara.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Itachi-kun?

Sakura había decidido nombrar a su hijo como el fallecido hermano de su esposo aun cuando Sasuke al principio se había mostrado dudoso. ¨-Tú me contaste acerca del gran shinobi que fue Itachi-san y como él hizo todo por protegerte a ti, su pequeño hermano. Deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón que este bebé crezca y se convierta en alguien así, un ninja que lleve la voluntad del fuego con honor desde el fondo de su corazón- ". Después de escuchar esas palabras y mirar el rostro enrojecido de su mujer al acabar de dar a luz simplemente no pudo decir nada y acepto aquella muestra de amor y respeto que la madre de sus hijos le profesaba a su querido hermano.

-Finalmente despiertas dormilón

Rio Sakura al mirar a su pequeño rascarse un ojo con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra sujetaba una manta azul cielo no más grande que él. Su madre al verlo tan adormilado lo cargo y lo llevo a la mesa con una alegre sonrisa juguetona.

-Es hora de desayunar, te prepare un especial con los tomates que te gustan tanto.

Sasuke inflo el pecho al escuchar tal declaración, al parecer su hijo había heredado más de una característica de su progenitor. La mañana prosiguió sin novedad y al atardecer Sarada arribo a su hogar con la noticia de que a partir del día siguiente a ese partiría a una misión por alrededor de ocho días.

-Haremos de escolta de un comerciante así que nos llevara algunos días llegar a su destino.

Aclaro la joven mientras sus familiares la escuchaban atentos. Todo parecía indicar que sería una cena de lo más tranquila sino hubiese sido por el llamado a la residencia que extraño a los residentes; un anbu con mascara de conejo se hizo presente ante Sakura quien había abierto la puerta indicándole que era de suma importancia que se reportara en la oficina del Hokage a la brevedad. Como no era común que aquello pasara no tardo en salir lo más rápido que pudo al encuentro con Naruto, no sin antes avisarle a su familia.

-Estoy en casa

Afirmo la mujer de la manera más silenciosa que pudo al regresar a su hogar.

-Tardaste bastante

Comento Sasuke en la sala mientras depositaba el libro que mantenía en su mano en la mesa del centro. Se encontraba vestido con una bata blanca con un obi negro que evitaba que esta se desamarrase, miro unos segundos a su mujer contemplando los largos cabellos que caían por sus hombros.

-Fue una reunión algo ajetreada.

Afirmo colocando uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja mientras se acercaba para tomar asiento al lado de su compañero. Al pasar el tiempo Sakura se había decidido a dejar crecer nuevamente su cabello, especialmente porque tal parecía que tanto a Sasuke como a Itachi les encantaba juguetear con él.

-El Kazekage adquirió una rara enfermedad ocasionada por una epidemia en la Arena y los médicos de la villa no encuentra una pronta solución ni se dan abasto para todos los enfermos. Naruto me pidió que fuera a solucionar este embrollo por petición de la Arena.

Informaba con tranquila voz la pelirosa. ¨-Realmente lo siento, a pesar de que Sasuke está en la villa te envió a una misión de no sabemos cuánto tiempo, pero es seguro que nadie además de ti puede encontrar una cura en el menor tiempo posible para esto- ". Se disculpaba Naruto al haber arruinado el tiempo en familia que finalmente había conseguido para sus amigos.

-Así que esta vez tu eres quien se va y me toca esperar.

Comento Sasuke después de afirmar que el cuidaría a Itachi y la casa.

-Lo siento, pero estoy segura que se divertirán juntos

Fue la firme respuesta de su esposa. Sasuke apoyo su cabeza sobre la de ella y beso su frente, se sentía triste por alejarse de su mujer después de que había aceptado la idea de descansar en familia, pero comprendía que esta vez él debía ocuparse de distintos asuntos, además ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Después de todo él había vivido solo la mayor parte de su vida.

Al día siguiente Sakura y Sarada se habían marchado antes del amanecer dejando a un Sasuke al cuidado de su pequeño hijo. Esta era la primera vez que estaba realmente solo con él, después de todo siempre había alguien cuando estaban ellos. Preparo el desayuno lo mejor que pudo recordando cómo lo hacia su esposa, con trozos pequeños depositándolos en los platos azules de su hijo. ¨-Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé, cuando Sarada era pequeña era Sakura quien se encargaba de esto-¨. Pensó para sí al recordar que aun cuando se quedaba cuidando a Sarada era Sakura quien siempre dejaba lista la comida y en general todo para que él no tuviera que hacer mayor esfuerzo.

-Creo que finalmente quedo.

Se alabó contemplando su obra. Ya eran pasadas las ocho cuando Itachi despertó y justo como el día anterior lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su madre siendo esta vez Sasuke quien lo levando y llevo a la mesa.

\- ¿Dónde está mamá?

Pregunto con cara decepcionada al no encontrarla cerca.

-Fue a una misión, regresara en unos días así que seremos solos tú y yo mientras regresan Sarada y Sakura.

-Ya veo

Fue la corta respuesta del pequeño quien comenzó a comer no muy convencido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Después de terminar el desayuno Sasuke busco ropa para cambiar a Itachi quien al intentarlo por sí mismo había tomado una combinación bastante inusual, se dispuso a ponerle las nuevas prendas cuando una voz lo desestabilizo.

-No quiero usar eso, parece que es lo que usas cuando vamos a visitar a los abuelitos y al tío.

Sasuke no entendía a que se refería, contemplo las prendas unos segundos y analizo las palabras ¿acaso se refería que parecía ropa de funeral? Bueno, tenía que reconocer que había elegido puras prensas negras y si mal no recordaba Itachi había asegurado que su color favorito era el azul. Suspiro resignado, seguramente no querría ponerse ropa hasta que le buscara otra cosa y no es como si no entendiera el sentimiento de usar su color favorito incluso él usaba mucho azul cuando era pequeño.

-Está bien, pero no más cambios.

Finalizada la tarea de vestir a su hijo Sasuke recordó que Sakura le había dejado una lista con los detalles para las realizar las tareas del hogar, así como los gustos de su pequeño hijo. Contemplo el largo escrito suspirando en el acto.

-Creo que no será tan fácil como creí.

La lista de Sakura mantenía un rango de importancia especificando la necesidad que lavar la ropa lo antes posible debido a que por la emoción de la llegada de su esposo no la había realizado en un par de semanas y el más pequeño comenzaba a agotar sus reservas, así mismo las tres comidas al día debían ser acompañadas por bocadillos en cada intermedio debido al apetito constante que este poseía, el entrenamiento de Itachi se había vuelto una costumbre para él por lo cual al menos por una hora se ejercitaba bajo las instrucciones de su madre con ejercidos acordes a su nivel.

-Me pregunto cuales son eso ejercicios, ella no los marca.

Cuestiono Sasuke alzando la vista del papel para mirar a su hijo jugando con un par de muñecos en el piso de la sala. Ordenar y sacudir la casa, comprar la comida, llevar a Itachi de paseo, visitar a Kakashi cuando salieran de paseo, no dejar que, como demasiados dulces, visitar a Himawari para que jugara con Itachi y de esa manera la lista seguía y seguía.

\- ¿Para qué necesita estudiar los kanjis? tiene dos años.

Se preguntó el Uchiha sin saber que su hijo ya era capaz de escribir no solo su nombre sino también el de casa miembro de su familia.

-Papá, quiero jugar.

La voz del menor lo saco de su meditación, estaba tan concentrado en estudiar lo que debía hacer que se había olvidado que el personaje principal había estado jugando solo por más de dos horas y aun no tenía idea de lo que le prepararía para almorzar. Abrió el refrigerador solo para darse cuenta que estaba casi vacío.

-Así que el "tienes que hacer las comprar después del desayuno" no era una sugerencia.

Sasuke suspiro por nuevamente, ese sin lugar a dudas sería un largo día.

-Que horrible te ves Sasuke.

Bromeo Kakashi al ver a su discípulo con cara de no haber dormido en varios días.

-Pero estoy seguro que ni luciendo así pierde su popularidad con las chicas.

Prosiguió Shikamaru con voz de molestia recordándoles a los presentes el buen ver del miembro más grande del clan.

-Ya era hora que te tocara ayudar a Sakura-chan.

Lo molesto Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sasuke había ido al despacho del Hokage a visitar a su antiguo compañero de equipo en busca de un aliado que lo ayudara a hacer comer a su hijo quien hacía ya dos días que se reusaba a probar bocado alguno de su comida; al principio creyó que terminaría cediendo cuando le diera hambre, pero no contaba con la terquedad heredada de su sangre.

-Bueno, la misión de Sarada se alargó debido a algunos inconvenientes y Sakura aún no ha mandado ningún informe, es de esperarse que tengas las manos llenas con todas las actividades del hogar.

Hablo Kakashi acercándose a su alumno para tomar en brazos a Itachi quien hasta hacia unos momentos se encontraba siendo abrazado por su padre. A pesar de que Sakura le había indicado que no acostumbrara a su hijo a estar constantemente en brazos, Sasuke había encontrado cierta alegría y comodidad al mantenerlo protegido por su brazo y para su sorpresa Itachi se sentía de la misma manera, correspondiendo en el acto el agarre de su padre.

-Dime Itachi-kun ¿Por qué no has querido comer?

Pregunto con voz juguetona Kakashi cargando al pequeño.

-Ya me cansé de comer todos los días eso.

Ante el comentario los tres hombres voltearon a ver al pelinegro con duda en su mirar a lo que este se limitó a alzar los hombros y asegurar que le había parecido una buena idea cocinar bastante porción de comida para ahorrar tiempo entre tareas.

\- ¿Han estado comiendo lo mismo desde que Sakura-chan se fue?

Pregunto con asombro y tratando de aguantarse la risa la risa Naruto siendo consciente que él también acostumbraba comer lo mismo por varios días si Hinata no le llevaba algo de comer.

-Sakura dejo una lista muy larga, no creí que se aburriría de una de sus comidas favoritas. Nosotros hemos comido lo mismo por largo tiempo en las misiones.

Se defendió el hombre.

-Sí, pero tú mismo lo dijiste, en misiones.

Hablo Shikamaru tratando de razonar con la persona frente a él.

-Ha pasado una semana desde que Sakura-chan se fue y pareciera que ya no encuentras que hacer.

-No recordaba que las tareas del hogar fueran tan agotadoras.

Decía el Uchiha recordando la larga semana que había tenido. La interminable cantidad de ropa por lavar que no disminuía, los trastos que aparecían nuevamente apenas terminaba de acomodarlos, el polvo que se acumulaba en la entrada de su casa día tras día, los bocadillos que tenía que estar ocultando constantemente de Itachi, las constantes horas de sueño que eran más agotadoras que sus entrenamientos, tratar de acostar al pequeño en su cuarto para dormir sin éxito y terminado quedándose dormido con él, los incomodos comentarios de las señoras cada vez que salía a realizar alguna compra con su hijo.

-Así que fuiste acosado por señoras durante las compras, no me extraña que trataras de evitar hacerlas al punto de cocinar lo mismo cada día. Vaya que eres popular

Se reía a carcajadas Naruto al escuchar las quejas de su amigo.

-Parece que finalmente hay algo que en lo que el genio de Konoha no es bueno.

Reía Sai entrando a la oficina acompañado por Choji, Kiba, y Lee quienes regresaban de una misión y en su camino se habían encontrado con Shino.

\- ¡Ha!, lo tienes merecido por creerte la gran cosa.

Se burlaba Kiba.

\- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Sasuke! Y también está el pequeño Itachi-kun.

Saludaba Lee elevando su voz con el entusiasmo de la juventud tratando de acariciar la cabeza de Itachi siendo rechazado por la mano del niño en el acto.

-El pequeño Uchiha es muy lindo, entiendo la parte de la belleza de Sakura pero tu arruinas los genes.

Molesto Kiba acercándose a pellizcar una de las mejillas del infante a lo que este giro la cara ocultándola en el pecho de Kakashi. Ante el comentario Sasuke frunció el ceño, era sabido no solo en la aldea el buen aspecto de su esposa sin embargo escuchar esa clase de comentario no le alegraba para nada.

-Entonces has tenido problemas siendo el encargado de la casa.

Comento Shino intentando cargar a Itachi sin éxito alguno y deprimiéndose en el acto.

-Bueno, es obvio que no estar presente la mayor parte del tiempo haría que no supiera lo difícil que es cuidar a sus hijos.

Afirmo Choji acercándose para tocar al menor sin ningún éxito.

\- ¿Cómo hacen ustedes para hacer las tareas? En mi caso normalmente las tareas están divididas con Ino, aunque en mis días libres yo soy quien cocina.

Pregunto Sai informando a los presentes mientras se acercaba a jugar con la pequeña mano del Uchiha siendo aceptado por este, lo cual no extraño a Sasuke después de todo Sakura acostumbraba salir de paseo con Ino o visitar su tienda a diferencia de con los otros.

-En mi caso es Hinata quien se encarga de todo, es más, se podría decir que en estos momentos paso más tiempo en la oficina del Hokage que en casa.

Dijo Naruto con tristeza apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y colocando su cabeza sobre sus manos.

-Ciertamente ser Hokage es trabajo de tiempo completo, Hinata la tiene tan difícil como Sakura teniéndote a ti como esposo.

Aseguro Kiba apoyándose en el escritorio quedando a un lado de Naruto.

-En mi familia Karui también es quien se encarga de casi todo, solo me pide apoyo con el jardín y cosas que necesitan reparación. Supongo que es lo mismo contigo Shikamaru.

Comento Choji entregándole una papa frita a Itachi quien la acepto con desconfianza hasta que Kakashi le dio su aprobación.

-Si, en general es así en casa. Aunque también ayudo en casa cuando estoy ahí, Temari y yo cocinamos juntos algunas veces cuando salgo temprano y le ayudo a lavar los trastos después de la cena.

Recordaba Shikamaru rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza. Sasuke escuchaba cada uno de los comentarios con asombro y algo de culpa, no es que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de su ausencia en la vida de su familia, sino que al estar en esa situación y ver la diferencia entre las familias por los comentarios de sus amigos hacia que se cuestionara la verdadera razón detrás del rostro lleno de felicidad de Sakura cada vez que él llegaba a casa; ciertamente él aseguraba que gran parte de eso tenía que ver con el gran amor que le profesaba su esposa pero ahora lo veía desde otro punto de vista, quizás ella sentía alivio en el hecho de que su compañero llegara y de esa manera no tener toda la carga sobre sus hombros.

-Hokage-sama, han llegado noticias de la Arena.

Informo uno de los ninjas encargando de descifrar los mensajes de alto rango entrando a la habitación rápidamente y mostrando en el acto una cara de asombro al encontrarse de frente con varios de los Shinobis más fuertes de esa era.

-Muy bien, habla.

Pidió Naruto comprendiendo por la cara de aquel ninja que eran buenas noticias.

\- ¡Sí!, Uchiha Sakura-sama ha reportado que Lord Kazekage se encuentra fuera de riesgo y la epidemia en la arena ha sido controlada, estará algunos días más para cerciorarse que no haya ningún percance, pero espera reportarse de vuelta a la brevedad, además de esto la Arena ha informado que gracias a la pronta intervención de Sakura-sama no ha habido bajas.

-Esas son excelentes noticas, sabía que Sakura-chan podía estabilizar esta situación.

Celebro Naruto mientras alababa a su ex-compañera de equipo.

-Y esas también son buenas noticias para ti Sasuke, tu esposa llegara más pronto de lo esperado así que solo tienes que encargarte de sobrevivir hasta entonces.

Bromeo Kakashi siendo acompañado de la risa de todos los presentes ante la cara de alivio mezclada con molestia del Uchiha.

-Estamos en casa.

Afirmo Sakura entrando por la puerta principal acompañada de Sarada con quien se había encontrado en la oficina del Hokage.

\- ¡Mamá, One-chan!

Grito Itachi corriendo a recibirlas siendo cargado en el acto por su madre quien le dio un cálido beso.

\- ¡Oh, mi pequeño te extrañe tanto!

-Bienvenidas

Dijo Sasuke acercándose a la entrada para recibir a su esposa e hija quienes devolvieron el saludo con una cálida sonrisa. La cena de recibimiento transcurrió tranquilamente y estuvo llena de las historias sobre los logros de ambas mujeres, las cuales llenaron de orgullo al Uchiha.

-Al parecer los venció el sueño.

Comento Sakura mientras cargaba a Itachi para llevarlo a su habitación.

-Estaban muy contentos.

Afirmo Sasuke levantando a Sarada con mucho cuidado para que no despertase. Posterior a llevar a sus hijos a descansar y arreglar los trastos ambos padres se dispusieron a descansar en su cuarto. Sasuke paso su brazo por la cintura de Sakura quien lo recibió gustosa mientras acostada lo miraba fijamente y posaba su mano izquierda en la mejilla de este.

\- ¿Tuviste muchos problemas?

Pregunto juguetona contemplando las pequeñas ojeras en el rostro de su querido esposo.

-No tienes una idea.

Sonrió besando su frente, realmente esa pregunta estaba de más cuando ella sabía perfectamente la respuesta solo con ver su rostro. Él adoraba esos momentos, sentir la calidez de Sakura lo hacía llenarse de energía y afecto.

-Supongo que fue bueno que por una vez supieras lo que era llevar la casa y cuidar al pequeño.

Rio la dueña de ojos verdes.

-Al menos tengo experiencia para la próxima vez.

\- ¿Próxima vez?

Pregunto extrañada la pelirosa ante el comentario.

-Planeo venir más seguido a casa, quiero estar más con ustedes. Este tiempo me dio la oportunidad de darme cuenta de muchas cosas, especialmente la carga que te he dado.

Ante estas palabras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Sakura quien no terminaba de creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Eso nos haría sumamente felices Sasuke-kun.

Expreso con una sonrisa tan dulce y feliz como pocas veces había visto en ella su esposo.

-Hacia mucho que no me llamabas así, ¿acaso me estas provocando para que no vaya a cambiar de opinión?

Pregunto con sonrisa traviesa el Uchiha ante dicha frase comenzando a acariciar la espalda de su esposa por debajo de la blusa, Sakura por otro lado había captado al instante las intenciones de su esposo quien no era bueno reprimiendo sus impulsos cuando se encontraban solos, en definitiva, esa sería una dulce bienvenida.


End file.
